Cazjyem Does Drugs
by dravens american dream
Summary: John and Clementine (Cherry) get frisky.
1. Cazjyem Took A Pill In Ibieza

Cazjyem took a pill and thought it was candy. Then she died. Then John came in in the form of a sparkledog furry and raped her corpse.

It was fun.

Cherry (whose real name is Clementine actually) came in. She is a rainbow foxdogcatrabbitwolf and she is a trans gay sodomite troglobyte tranny midget. So her pronouns are actually kje and kjer.

"Hello Cherry whose real name is Clementine" John said. "Cazjyem died and now I can rape her."

"Cool I want to help" Cherry whose real name is CLementine said. Kje came over to Cazjyem and started to fuck her with her big futa rainbow penis.

Not sexual, in fact.

"OH YES DADDY MOMMY UNCLE AUNTIE CAZZY FUCK ME HARDER MILK MY FUTA PENIS" Cherry whose real name is Clementine moans. Cazjyem's dead body flops around on the 2 foot penis and then is launched out the window. Cherry whose real name is Clementine high-fives John and then they have sexy sex.

Meanwhile Dallon Weekes comes in. He is a fat emo sodomite bastard. Bad goth.

"Can I joi-OOH-OH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" Dallon screams. _Bleed Magic _by IDKHOW starts playing and he spins around like an idiot while howling like the furry sparklewolfdogcatfoxrabbitturtle he is. "_OH OH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo__**OOOOOOOOOH**_"

"_**LOOOOOOOOOOONELY LIIIIITLE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIFE"**_

_**"AND NOBODY BEL-EIVES YOU NOW"**_

_**"YOURE BLEEDING-MAGIC-OUT"**_

John cry.

Cherry whose real name is Clementine slips off kjer thong revealing a big fat futa chode penis tranny wanker. She rapes Dallon vaginally. Dallon MOANS as his cherry (LOL XD) is popped. SHE CUMS INSIDE HIM AND THEY HAVE 69 BABIES NAMED RYAN.

Ryan Semen comes in covered in, well, semen.

"**_I DONT BELIEVE WHATEVER THIS IS_**" Dallon scream-sings.

"TOo bad daddy dally. I am raping you vaginally while you squeeze babies out of your anus."

Absolutely, positively not sexual.


	2. Dallon and Clementine Abort Their Babies

It took Dallon 69 seconds to squeeze those babies out of his anus. One baby per second. It hurt. Clem has her sexy futa rainbow penis in his vagina. He is a bad goth. But a bath God.

Epic.

John eats Cazjyem's dead body. Suddenly he starts pissing uncontrollably. Clem laughs in futa. "Suffer," she says.

"Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have eaten dead meat." John cries and pisses in Dallon's mouth. Dallon cries too and Clementine drinks his tears.

"Can I eat your babies?" John asks Dallon. Dallon nods and John starts eating the babies. He gains 700 pounds. Clementine extracts his fat to use as lube.

It's disgusting.

Clem actually uses the lard as lube when she enters John's big fat sexy anus. John SCREAMS in pain and rips his dick off, in an attempt to beat Clem to death. She smiles like the depressing emo bitch she is and fucks the shit out of him. Cazjyem pops out of his anus and the duo stare at it in horror. Dallon is trying to hang himself with John's severed penis.

"I gave birth," John says. He sobs and picks up the dumb bitch, crying at it. "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL CLEM WHAT DO WE CALL HER"

"Cazzo. It means dick in Italian." Clem slaps the 14-year-old cunt around. "NOW SHE CAN DO OUR HOUSE CHORES. SHE IS A DUMB FUCKING HO. WOMEN DON'T DESERVE RIGHTS ANYWAYS."

"Arent you a woman Clem?" John dares to ask.

"No I am a futa tranny midget wanker penis licking cocknut gay trans sodomite." Clem smirks and re-enters John. More children pop out, including Ryanne and Kyle.

"What the fuck" Clem asks

"Oh shit I forgot they were in there. That's Ryanne and the gay looking one is Kyle." John kicks Kyle in the butt ass.

"OW MY BUTT ASS" Kyle screams.

"Ok girls go do your work. I'll whoop your ass with my futa sexy penis tit."

The girl and alleged girl go join Cazjyem in the basement. They tie themselves to the basement walls.

"Well it's time to start work" RYanne says sadly. She chops off the girls' penises.

"Yes time to cook for mommy Clem" Cazjyem says. She cooks the futa penises and then brings them out to Clem and John and Dallon who are watching XVideos on their Roku.

"Good we needed a snack" Clem says and she and John eat them without letting Dallon have any.

"FUCK" Dallon cries.

See what happens next chapter in this good story in fact of course. Not sexual in fact of course. I will need ideas for the next chapter in fact of course. Read and review.


End file.
